


Live in the Moment, That's What They Tell Me

by danceinpurgatory



Series: Requests and Commissions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Manakete Reader, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Fingering, idunn might be ooc tho, request, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: After what she's been through, you decide to make Idunn feel special.A request made by the lovely Dunkleosteus420! (´∀｀)
Relationships: Idunn/Reader
Series: Requests and Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vivienne's Commissions/Requests





	Live in the Moment, That's What They Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunkleosteus420](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dunkleosteus420).



> Ahoy hoy, readers!
> 
> So this is the first request fic I've gotten around to publishing (with three more on the way as of writing this), requested by Dunkleosteus420! I hope you like it!
> 
> And I totally ripped the title straight from the lyrics of "Flaming Hot Cheetos" by Clairo, because I had no fuckin clue what to do for said title (it's a good song though).
> 
> Also be mindful of spoilers for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.

Things were going pretty great for you during your time as a summoner. You were pretty close to the heroes you'd summoned, and missions went pretty swell for the most part.

However, there was one particular hero you were especially close to—Idunn. Idunn is a manakete who had undergone many hardships back in her world, from being captured and turned into the Demon Dragon to being forced into a deadly war by the dragons, where she had otherwise remained neutral. She was stoic and never showed emotion, yet she felt lonely, like she didn't have anyone in this world, and her wellbeing was often the cause of your worries. Of course, you knew she had a found family relationship with Fae, who had undergone something similar to her, but you still couldn't help but worry.

Like her, you were a manakete, so you could transform into a dragon using a dragonstone as well. Since you were still training and figuring out how to use a weapon, this ability became your lifeline. You never really had any difficulties on the battlefield (although you always had heroes to accompany you, so you couldn't take all the credit), but you didn't want to rely on transformation for everything. That's why you made it a personal goal to get enough training in so that you could use a weapon normally.

So that brings us to your current situation. After a bit of training with a few heroes, you were making your way to the residential wing of the castle to take care of some personal matters; not for your own gain, but because you were worried about Idunn. You wanted to make her feel special, so you made a few cakes and a few batches of cookies just for her (you were pretty good at baking, and you thought she'd like it). Of course, there was also _something else_ you wanted to do with her in hopes of making her feel good... as long as she was willing to do it.

You approached her room and gently knocked on the door, careful not to drop your things. After a few moments, the door opened before you, with Idunn standing in the doorway.

"Hm? Oh...Greetings, Summoner."

"Uh, hello, Idunn."

"Why have you come here?" she asked, her tone unwavering.

"I just came to see if I could spend some time with you."

She didn't show it, but it almost seemed like she was trying to process your request of sorts.

"Oh... Whatever is the reason for that?"

"Uh..." You were starting to get a bit nervous about this whole thing, but you couldn't just back out now. "I'll... It's a bit hard to explain. There's... a few reasons."

"I see. Well... Come in." Afterwards, she walked into the room, and you followed suit, closing the door behind you. Silence befell the two of you, until you began to speak after a few moments...

"Ah...I guess I should explain myself now," you took a deep breath, nervousness welling up inside you. "I...I was worried about you. I mean, with everything you've gone through in your own world, I can't imagine it's easy to have to live with those memories. And you always seem so lonely... I hate the idea of you silently suffering, let alone suffering at all. So, aside from giving you company, I brought some sweets for you. I baked them myself."

You proffered her the homemade sweets, and she accepted them.

"I... Appreciate these. They look delicious." You smiled a bit at her response, until you felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment when she continued speaking.

"But I can tell that you have some ulterior motive for coming here. What is it?"

 _'Fuck,'_ you mentally cursed. Wait, what were you so afraid of? It wasn't like you were wanting to do that for your own enjoyment.

"Ah... Uh..." you tripped over your words as you fumbled with your fingers. "I-It's just that..."

It took you a while before you got your shit together, but when you did, you took a deep breath and began to speak.

"It's just that... After all this time, I began to feel certain things for you. I always brushed them off, saying that such things were pointless and foolish, but eventually I couldn't help myself. I always thought you were beautiful. Attractive, even. I always felt like... like I wanted to be with you all the time. Like I wanted to become overprotective of you. Protect you from anything and everything. In fact, I wanted to do anything and everything for you. I know it's weird, and I don't fully understand it myself...

"What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Idunn. I love you more than anything. In truth, I've taken more of an interest in you than with the other heroes, no matter how close I may be to them. I feel this way not because we're both manakete, but because I genuinely care about you. And frankly, I always will. That's part of why I wanted to learn how to use a weapon and not have to rely on my dragon form to provide me with strength, because I wanted to be able to protect you come what may. If anything, you just being you provides me with the strength I need to keep going. With the motivation to learn these tactics. To protect you, because that's how much I love you, Idunn.

"I understand if you don't reciprocate. All that matters to me is that you know how much I care about you, and that I'm willing to do anything for you to see you smile. I'd trade everything just to see it, to be frank. The point is... I care about you more than anything, and as long as you are aware of that fact, I'll be happy."

Idunn fell silent. You could tell that she was (more than likely) taken aback by your speech. She's probably never heard anyone say such things to or about her, especially with her being the Demon Dragon and having posed a threat to her world in the past. But you looked past that—you didn't see her as a threat or someone to be feared. You saw her in a much more positive light, and nothing would ever change your viewpoint on her.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"That's okay," you reassured her. "I'm not asking much of you."

Idunn took a few moments to gather her thoughts. When she did, she said, "I... Don't quite understand such a concept. I've never really...felt that way before towards anyone, nor has anyone ever felt that way towards me. If you wish to make me feel happy... Then I'll assist you on that front. And... To be honest, I've felt similar feelings to yours, though I could never quite understand why. But now, I think I might know."

"Oh?" You cocked your head in bewilderment.

"Even after the things I'd done, you still treated me like a person. You still...cared for me. I could never understand why. His Highness always saw humans as a burden to this world, that it would be better off without them. He sought to bring freedom to this world through the eradication of humans, yet you strive to protect those you hold dear. You strive to protect me. I may not fully understand such a thing... but I will aid you. I will support you through it. And I... I will stand by your side. Perhaps then will I learn of your motives and seek answers. I... love you too, Summoner." 

You let out a light chuckle. "I'm glad to hear that."

Afterwards, you gently wrapped your arms around her to pull her in for a hug. It took Idunn a moment to process your actions, but soon wrapped her own arms around you in return. You stayed like this for a little while before you spoke again, staring into her heterochromatic red-and-green orbs.

"Uh, there was actually...one other thing I came here to ask about."

"What might that be?"

"Well...I don't really know how to put this. I...I want to make you feel good, Idunn. Like... _y'know_..."

"I... Don't think I understand."

"W-What I'm trying to say is... I want to make you feel good by...erm... _having sex with you_."

It didn't sound so awkward in your head, you probably thought.

You were afraid that you might've made her uncomfortable, until she said...

"I don't quite know how to go about doing that," she began. "But if it's something you wish to do...then I'll comply."

"Uhm... You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Summoner, you've showed me unconditional kindness all this time, regardless of the things I've done in the past, and you've always been patient with me, Now... I want to return the favor."

"Ah." You let out a soft chuckle. "You can just call me Y/N, you know."

"...I see. Well... Y/N, I may not be knowledgeable of the concept of sex, but... I'm willing to learn about it. I'm willing to try it... With you."

Idunn made her way onto her bed, and you followed suit.

"That's fine. I can just focus on making _you_ feel good, if you'd like," you offered.

"I'd... I'd like that."

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

[⚠️] **SMUT BEGINS HERE!!** [⚠️]

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Idunn slowly laid down on the soft mattress below you two, and you climbed over her, staring down at her form. You adored every inch of her, from head to toe, and the things that can't be seen physically. You loved everything about her, and nothing would ever change that.

"I-I'll try to be gentle, okay? And if I do something you don't like, please let me know."

Idunn simply nodded as you begin stripping yourself of your clothes, starting with your robe, until you were completely nude. You fluster out of sheer embarrassment; no one has ever actually _seen_ you naked before.

Although you knew a little bit about having sex (and thought about some "special moves" to perform whilst doing so), you've never actually done it before—you were, naturally, a virgin, as painful as it is to admit. By the time you get done here, though, neither of you would be such a thing any longer. Yet frankly, you were pretty nervous about the whole thing—embarrassed, even.

"D-Do you want me to undress you?" you asked.

"If... If that's what you wish to do."

So, having received her consent, began undressing her, your hands clumsy and fumbling around with the soft fabrics of her robe.

"You don't have to feel nervous," she reassured you.

"I-I know... I'm just...new to this, that's all."

"I understand."

You manage to fully undress her after some complications. You sat there, losing yourself in her naked form, marveling at it. You've imagined what it would be like to see her naked, but this... It far exceeded your expectations by a long shot (and in a good way).

When you finally decided how and where to begin, you gently plant your lips onto hers. Her lips were soft, softer than you'd imagined, and she tasted sweet. It almost seemed like some fantasy. A delightful dream, one of which you didn't want to be woken up from.

Idunn began kissing you back, and the two of you stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, just gently kissing each other. Afterwards, you pulled away, only to situate your lips on her neck. You kissed her in multiple areas of the soft skin that made up her neck, occasionally sucking and nipping at it, leaving small love bites in your wake. When you did, Idunn let out soft gasps, which in turn caused adrenaline to well up inside, soon dominating your nervousness.

After a little bit, you began trailing open-mouth kisses downwards, stopping at her breasts. You lifted your face from her body, and your hands met the soft mounds of her chest. You were completely in awe by them, so much so that you couldn't even find the words to even _describe_ them properly—plush, full, squishy, big... you had so many adjectives that you could describe them as!

And from there, your hands began to move on their own, as if they've developed a mind separate from your own. They groped her breasts, tugging at and squishing them. You _loved_ them. They were so much more than what you had imagined them as. 

At this point, Idunn began letting out a series of moans. They were like music to your ears, and you wanted to hear more of them, further fueling your lustful desires.

Her pink, pebbled nipples hardened at your touch, and they gave you an idea. You stopped playing with her breasts and lowered your head, hovering just above one of her breasts. You then stuck your tongue out, touching the erected center with it, and began slowly licking around the nipple. It felt so good against your wet muscle, and it seemed like it was making Idunn feel good as well. So you kept going—your pace increasing with each swirl and flick of the tongue—licking the bright pink center of her breast. Whilst you were doing so, you used your free hand to grope the latter, not wanting to leave it out of the action.

"A-Ah~! _Y-Y/N_!" she called out in between moans, which have slightly increased in pitch. You switched breasts and kept going until you suddenly stopped after a little while, causing Idunn to whimper a bit. "W-Why... Why did you stop...?"

You planted a soft kiss against her forehead, bringing a hand up to play with her hair and locking gazes with her, saying, "It's okay, I'm not quite done yet. That was merely the beginning."

She gave you a nod, and you lowered back down. As much as you loved her breasts, you knew you couldn't just continue teasing her like that. You gently spread her thighs apart, revealing her drenched pussy. It was so beautiful to you, but at the same time worried you. You didn't want to hurt her with your member once the time came. Just the thought of it troubled you, and Idunn noticed.

"Summoner- I mean... Y/N, what's troubling you? Do you want to stop?"

You brought your gaze up to hers, shaking your head. "N-No, not at all. It's just... I don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"Y/N... I know you mean well. Even if you were to hurt me... I will still enjoy it. Because I'm doing it with you."

"Are you sure...?"

"I'm positive."

You glanced back down at her pussy and took a deep breath. Not wanting to plunge right into it, you stuck your middle and index fingers into her soaked clit, earning a high-pitched gasp from her. It seemed like your action took her by surprise.

You were taken aback by her sudden reaction, but quickly recovered. You plunged your digits a bit deeper within, feeling the slick of her crevice envelop your fingers. Eventually, you began fucking your fingers into it, causing Idunn to shift a bit and moaning in delight.

"A-Ah! Y/N, p-please... _Ah~!_ "

She was begging for you. In fact, she showed a completely different side of her through her moans. While she normally didn't show any emotion or reactions, she was begging and whining for you, seemingly needy and wanton. And it took you by surprise. And yet... you loved it. You loved seeing her in such a state, one of which you probably won't ever see again. But it was worth it.

After a bit, you ejected your fingers, her precum soaking them, earning needy whines and whimpers from the woman. Curiously, you took your fingers into your mouth, tasting her love juices. You let out a content hum as you released your fingers. "Idunn... You taste so sweet."

"I... I'm glad," she uttered with a whimper.

"Ah... It's okay, my love. I'm done playing around. Now... I'm going to deliver the real deal."

Idunn nodded in response as you aligned yourself with her. You stared down at your dick, now fully erect and hardened, then back at Idunn. You squeezed your eyes shut and—as gently as you could—sheathed your erection in her clit. This earned a surprised yelp from her, causing you to panic.

"O-Oh no, I'm sorry, Idunn! I didn't mean to...-"

You were silenced by Idunn, who pressed her lips onto yours. "It's alright, Y/N. I just... wasn't expecting you to be so... _big_."

You let out a sheepish laugh in response. "That's... That's a relief..."

So with that, you began thrusting your member into Idunn as she let out a series of high-pitched moans with each thrust, her pussy tightening around your cock. Her moans were so cute, and it fueled your lust until it became a raging inferno deep within you. You picked up the speed, thrusting rapidly and quicker as she moaned, which increased in speed along with your thrusts, grunting with each one.

"Ah! Y/N, I... Ah! I'm... Please... A-Ah!"

You delivered exactly what she was begging for, thrusting into her with as much force as you could (but not trying to be _too_ forceful). Eventually, you began to feel your climax coming, and it seemed like Idunn was feeling hers, too.

_"Y/N... I'm... Ah! Gonna... I'm gonna... Ah! Cum...!"_

_"M-Me... nrgh... Me too!"_

You kept up the pace, thrusting into her until you eventually came with a loud grunt, blowing your seed into her. Almost immediately afterwards, she came as well, letting out a loud, scream-like moan as she did so.

The whole thing left you two gasping and breathing heavily, and a tide of exhaustion overwhelmed you. You ejected your member and collapsed onto her. You pulled the covers over the two of you and wrapped your arms around her, rolling over onto the mattress and bringing her with you so that she was laying by your side in your arms.

"Did... Did you enjoy that...?" you asked in between breaths.

"I... I did. Thank you..."

"Not a problem. I...I really enjoyed that, too."

Idunn cuddled into you and, for the first time, smiled at you. "If you ever wish to... We can do this again some other time."

Her smile was so beautiful and precious, and it make you smile in return. "Yeah... totally. And I guess that means Fae is my daughter too now. Not that I'm complaining, of course." You chuckled.

Idunn let out a sleepy giggle. "I... I guess so."

So with that, the two of you laid there in bed, cuddling with each other, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning, neither of you would wake up a virgin. The next morning... would be the start of a beautiful relationship, and the start of a wonderful manakete family.

**Author's Note:**

> Idunn was probably out of character here. Sorry about that.
> 
> I also wanna apologize for not doing much with the whole "reader is a manakete" concept. I wasn't quite sure how to work it into the story, so it really only got mentioned a few times.
> 
> And the beginning probably sucks ass (forgive me if it does). I began writing with the plot I went with and just made everything up from there. Nonetheless, I really enjoyed writing this! I also tried out a few new smut-related things in this work, and I have to say, I really like how it turned out (although I'm still not very good at M/F sex scenes... or sex scenes in general, lmfao).
> 
> I also noticed that there aren't that many reader inserts featuring Idunn. She's seriously underrated from what I've seen and deserves more attention (she's also a pretty good unit in FEH, though I only use her semi-often). (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> Well, anyways, I hope you liked this just as much as I liked writing it. ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
